Sakura Nishihori
'"The Deep Adventurer! Bouken Pink!" Sakura Nishihori (西堀 さくら, Nishihori Sakura) is the Deep Adventurer Bouken Pink (深き冒険者ボウケンピンク, Fukaki Bōkensha Bōken Pinku): Biography Boukenger The sub-instructional person on the team, she was a former Self-Defense Force official, and she was raised as an elite of combat. She is also good at handling machines, shooting, and military arts. She is a little bossy, as seen in Task 1. She refers to Satoru Akashi as "Chief." Sakura is often seen as the serious, level-headed person in the group and barely ever smiles. She soon gets along with Natsuki Mamiya and starts trusting her more, contrary to the beginning of the series where she threatened Natsuki with a sword, believing her to be part of the Negative Syndicates. Sakura is very loyal to SGS and keeps her feelings for Satoru to herself. She and Souta Mogami frequently fight Shizuka of the Wind. In the movie, Sakura is also revealed to have a fear of bugs. In Task 26, it is revealed that she ran away from her parents and joined a special army school to find her destiny, and when she first met Satoru and he asked her to join the other Boukengers in the shooting gallery. She may seem very cold-headed and insensitive to a certain point but in Task 31, after Eiji Takaoka was badly injured by Furious Demon God Gai, Sakura's emotional self showed after being enraged by the cruelty and treachery of Gai. After the final battle with Arch Priest Gajah, Sakura stowed away on GoGo Voyager when Satoru left the Boukenger team to take on a new adventure in outer space with her new-found treasure: her smile. This also marks the point when, for the first time in the series, Sakura calls Satoru by his real name, and not by "Chief." In the finale, Mister Voice tells Sakura not to give up on Akashi (as Akashi is obviously oblivious to Sakura). However, while exploring planet Isla, Sakura is possessed by the released Pachacamac XII, who uses her as both a host and as a hostage to ensure Satoru aids him willingly in gaining his ancestor's power. Once freed of the monster's control, Sakura aids her team and the Gekirangers in defeating Pachacamac. Gokaiger A few years later, Sakura fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Sakura and her teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen Sakura, alongside her team (BoukenSilver and Zubaan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Bouken Pink - Accel Tector= Arsenal * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head - Bouken Pink Lucky Mode= Bouken Pink donned "Lucky Mode" alongside the rest of the team in the The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia file of Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, in a parody of the Power-Up Henshin, calling back to the lucky outfit Akashi wore in Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap. }} Ranger Key The is Sakura Nishiori's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Bouken Pink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Bouken Pink. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Boukengers in their battle with the revived King Ryuuwon. *Luka became Bouken Pink as part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Sakura received her key and became Bouken Pink once more. Trivia *Sakura was based off of Peggy Matsuyama (MomoRanger) from the original Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Goranger. * "Nishihori" (西堀, "Nishihori"?) is from the surname of Japanese scientist and alpinist, Eizaburo Nishibori (西堀 栄三郎, Nishibori Eizaburo?). He is known as the captain of the primary Japanese Antarctica wintering party. * "Sakura" (桜, "Sakura"?) is Japanese for "cherry blossoms", which are pink. * She is the first female sentai second-in-command. * She is the third Pink Warrior to be a tomboyish powerhouse, after Mai Tsubasa (Change Phoenix) and Lou (Pink Flash). See also Rose Ortiz - Her counterpart from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Power Category:Heroine Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Boukengers Category:Super Rangers